All We Need is Love
by elsiecarson
Summary: AU, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are in a relationship after the war. This is the story of taking the next step, telling family and friends, and dealing with the consequences. Along the way they learn about the people who care about them in their lives. Also includes one big shock from Draco.
1. Move In With Me

Severus Snape wakes up, on his terms, without an alarm clock blaring in his ears. The summer sunshine is pouring into the room like lemonade into a tall glass. The covers are too warm to have them on and so he tosses them off his lithe, nude form. He feels well rested and happy. His lover rolls over to face him and Severus feels an arm around his waist. He hasn't opened his eyes for fear of breaking the moment. His eyes snap open when he feels his lover's lips upon his chest. "That's cheating." Severus grumbles his voice gravelly from the lack of use during the night.

"Can you think of a better way to wake up in the morning?" Lucius Malfoy murmurs against Severus' pale chest.

"Mmm, not really, but it's such a rare occurrence. Are you sure you will not allow me to be with you more often? I've retired from the school and my shop is up and running rather successfully. I can Floo back and forth from the shop to here every night." Severus murmurs quietly.

"Are you asking to move in? That's a big step for us, don't you think?" Lucius asks running his fingers lightly over Severus' chest.

"I suppose I am. Isn't it about time we took that step? We've been together for so long. Would you deny how much you care for me?" Severus asks gently.

Lucius pushes himself up on his elbow to watch Severus. "I would never deny that I love you, Severus. I suppose it is time for us to take a step like this. If you'd like to move in I would be happy to have you. I would like to talk to Draco first. Shall we go see him after breakfast when we decide to get up?"

"Are you sure you want Draco to know about this right away?" Severus asks running his fingers through Lucius' long, blonde hair.

"He already knows we're in a relationship and he's happy for us. He's been pressuring me to ask you to move in for ages. He said I was being stupid not asking you to move in. Draco thought I was just being overly cautious." Lucius tells Severus.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell him the good news then. Are we going to tell him that it was my idea?" Severus teases Lucius. His hands roam over Lucius' back.

"Oh Merlin, he'll never let me live it down. Draco said I needed to take control of my life. Let's just tell him you're moving in. That's all he needs to know." Lucius says firmly.

Severus chuckles deep in his chest. Lucius is always so concerned about what other people think about him. Lucius nuzzles Severus' neck. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving after last night. Shall we go have some breakfast?"

Lucius groans. "I suppose so. I don't really want to though. Accio dressing gown."

"I don't want to get up either, but if we want to get anything accomplished we do need to get going. Accio robe." Severus reminds Lucius.


	2. What Have You Told Your Son?

Lucius climbs out of bed, pulls his dressing gown on and walks gingerly into the bathroom. Severus smirks knowing he caused the hitch in Lucius' normally elegant walk.

Severus pulls his robe on and walks over to the bathroom and leans against the door frame. Lucius is just washing his hands after having his morning pee. "I only have one question. Does Draco know what your role is in this relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius asks turning to look at Severus. He looks so elegant in his deep blue robe.

"I mean if you show up at your son's walking like that he'll know exactly what's going on. Now what have you told him?" Severus asks tying his robe around his waist.

"I never told him anything. We don't talk very openly. If I were to guess I would say that Draco thinks I'm the dominant one in the relationship based on how we interact." Lucius exits the bathroom and lets Severus put his arm around Lucius' waist.

Severus notices that Lucius still isn't walking straight. "Well, we'll have to correct that assumption, although if you continue to walk like that we won't have to say a word."

"Oh shut up. I'll have a nice, long, hot soak in the bath when we go back upstairs." Lucius sits down with a slight groan and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"So, what you're telling me is you'd rather verbally tell your son that you bottom for me rather than go with a hitch in your step and have your son ask you a couple of questions?" Severus raises his eyebrows at Lucius and also pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I have to be open and honest. Now is as good a time as any. I happen to know Draco is also in a relationship with a man, but I don't know who it is or what his role in the relationship is. Maybe if I'm more honest with Draco he'll be more honest with me. I don't want my son to feel he can't talk to me." Lucius sighs heavily.

"Well, knowing Draco he'll either open up and talk or he'll laugh you out of the house when he hears our news." Severus says plainly.

Lucius looks sad and Severus notes the tears in his eyes, which for a man who doesn't show his emotions, is rare. "I don't want my son to hate me." Lucius' voice is thick with emotion.

Severus sighs. He's never been good at offering comfort to people. He stands up and walks over to Lucius. He sits down on the arm of Lucius' chair and awkwardly hugs Lucius' shoulders. "Your son will never hate you, but I won't lie to you and tell you that he won't be shocked. You should stay calm and be honest with Draco. He's not a little boy. He's a grown man. He can handle it." Severus lightly strokes Lucius' cheek and leans down to kiss Lucius.

Lucius quickly responds to the kiss. Severus is a rather remarkable kisser. "Thank you for reassuring me." Lucius says breathlessly.

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me if we were talking about my son." Severus says stroking Lucius' hair.

"Yes, I would. Somehow I have a terrible time seeing you as a father." Lucius teases with a smirk.

"Well, I'm slightly offended, but I can't say I'm surprised. All of my Slytherin colleagues knew I was gay by third year. I wasn't meant to be a father. I knew that a long time ago." Severus sits back in his chair as breakfast arrives.


	3. Are You Sure?

"Are you nervous about telling Draco the truth?" Lucius asks watching Severus spread treacle on his toast. "If you keep eating like that you'll gain weight."

"Gee, thanks for the insight. I'm a little nervous about telling Draco only because I don't want to be the reason you and your son stop talking. Are you nervous?" Severus asks watching Lucius cut into a sausage. Sausage is just as fattening as treacle, Severus thinks grumpily.

"Yes, I am nervous. Draco is my only child and I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with him." Lucius says seriously.

"Do you really want to tell him then? I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for." Severus says kindly.

"It's time for me to stop running and hiding from the truth. I'm not being fair to you. We should be able to go out and celebrate our relationship, without me being so self-conscious. You deserve that from me. You deserve more from me than I've been giving you." Lucius admits quietly.

Severus is surprised at how open Lucius is being with him. Despite the intimate nature of their relationship they don't talk very openly. "That's very positive and brave of you to say. I don't think I've ever heard you express your emotions quite that way before."

"I haven't expressed my emotions that way before, but I'm willing to take chance with you. You took a chance on me after the war and I have recently realized that I haven't taken the same chances with you." Lucius says gently.

"Now you are being silly. You have taken chances. You've made yourself vulnerable with me and that it the biggest chance anyone can take. We've both taken an unexpected path, but look at us now. We're in a good place finally." Severus says telling Lucius how he feels.

"We sound like girls sitting here. Let's go get dressed and get over to Draco's before he goes out for the day." Lucius says firmly, quickly putting an end to the subject.

"Expressing your emotions still scares you sometimes, doesn't it? Alright, let's get going. Are we going to Floo over to Draco's?" Severus drops the subject. He knows he shouldn't push too much with Lucius.

"I thought we'd Apparate over. Draco's in a magic neighbourhood so no one would think anything of us popping up at his front door." Lucius tells Severus as he stands up.


	4. Damn You're Sexy!

"Damn, why are you so sexy? You are so damned distracting." Severus watches Lucius' sexy ass walk away from him.

"Just good genes I suppose. Come on, let's get dressed. Just dress casual, we don't want to intimidate Draco." Lucius goes into the closet and pulls out a pair of black pants and an ice blue dress shirt with no collar that matches his eyes.

Severus pulls out a pair of black pants and a Slytherin green sweater from a bag he brought with him. Despite how long they have been together Severus still doesn't have space in Lucius' closet or a drawer in the dresser for any of his things and secretly it bothers him. It makes him feel less important in Lucius' life.

Lucius always looks more elegant and put together then Severus, but Lucius always thinks Severus looks sexy. Severus' pants are a little tighter than Lucius would ever wear, but they look fantastic on him. "Merlin, we'll never get out of here if you keep looking at me that way." Severus mumbles as he looks at Lucius, standing behind him, in the mirror.

Lucius smirks at Severus. "You have no idea how sexy you are, even now, do you? It surprises me every time I see you blush at a compliment. Are you ready to go?"

Severus shoves his feet into a pair of loafers and nods at Lucius. Lucius reaches for Severus' hand and focuses on Draco's house before he and Severus Disapparate with a loud pop.


	5. News for Draco

Lucius and Severus land lightly on Draco's doorstep. Lucius knocks on Draco's front door and waits for him to answer the door. Severus pulls his hand out of Lucius' grip. He doesn't want to make Draco uncomfortable.

Draco answers the door and is surprised to see his father and his father's lover on his doorstep. "Hi dad. Come on in. It's been a while since I've seen you. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Draco. We actually came to see you because Severus and I have some news that I hope will make you happy. You and I haven't really talked a lot about my new relationship and now we have an opportunity." Lucius says seriously.

"Well, I'll put some tea on so we can talk. I've told you before: I'm okay with your new relationship. You and Severus make a good couple." Draco says honestly. He moves around the kitchen putting tea on and setting scones out for them.

"I know you have said that and I appreciate that from you so much, but I'm not sure that you grasp everything about our relationship. Do you know what my role is in this relationship?" Lucius asks carefully.

Draco looks suspiciously at his father. "I'm not sure what you're asking me, father. I feel like I'm missing an important piece of information."

Lucius looks at Severus for a moment before he turns to his son and says, "I love him, Draco, I want you to know that. I have trouble expressing my emotions. I always have, but I wanted you to know my truth. You're not a little boy anymore, and you have a right to know. After I tell you you can ask me any questions you like. I have to tell you that I bottom for Severus. I assume that you thought the opposite was true."

"I often wondered about that. You two are both such dominant and strong personalities. I'm not embarrassed by you, father. Love is special no matter what. You were brave to tell me, but if I didn't accept you I would be awfully hypocritical." Draco sets a cup of tea in front of his father.

"Thank you for your support, Draco. It means a great deal." Lucius breathes a deep sigh of relief.


	6. More News

"Severus, are you taking good care of father? I know he does not always take care of himself." Draco asks seriously.

"Of course I'm taking care of him. He's a difficult man to do that with though. We do have more news, but I am hesitant to mention it. I don't want to overwhelm you." Severus says gently. He still worries about his godson.

"I'm okay. You can tell me anything. It's not like you can get pregnant so you can't really shock my anymore." Draco teases his father and Severus.

"Draco Malfoy! We may not be able to shock you, but you can still shock us. Now, listen to Severus please. I'll let him tell you our news." Lucius says seriously.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy with our news. It's a pretty big step for us. I'm moving in with your father. We decided this morning." Severus says honestly. He's being frank with his godson.

"Dad! That's awesome! This is a big step for you two! I've been trying to get you to do this for ages! Can I hug you?" Draco asks tearfully.

"Come here, Draco. Of course you can hug me." Lucius opens his arms to his son. He doesn't always like being overly demonstrative, but he feels now the time is right.

Draco sighs when he puts his arms around his father. He feels so safe in his father's arms. "I'm so proud of you, dad." Draco says as he pulls away from the hug. "Do I get a hug from you too, Severus?"

Severus looks sideways at Draco for a moment before he says, "Alright, you get a hug from me, but I do this grudgingly." Severus allows Draco to approach him and gently hug him.


	7. Who Cooks at Your Place?

"So, when are we having a family dinner, then? I would like you to meet my boyfriend. I'm glad to know you'll support my relationship though." Draco says honestly.

Lucius smiles at his son. "We'll have a family dinner as soon as you're ready. You might want to warn your boyfriend about the family first though."

"Don't worry about my boyfriend, father. He's already well acquainted with the family. Everything will be just fine. I can promise you that." Draco says seriously.

"Well then, you name the date and give me your boyfriend's food preferences and we can have dinner whenever you like. It would be nice to have all of us together." Lucius says happily.

"Alright dad, I'll check with my boyfriend and let you know when we're coming. Are you staying to lunch?" Draco asks happily. "It would be wonderful if you would stay."

Lucius looks at Severus to gauge his reaction and when he sees a positive reaction from Severus he says, "We would love to stay to lunch. What do you have laid on for lunch?"

"I wasn't sure yet. I was going to go check the kitchen and see what I can scrounge up. I have to make my own lunch today. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what we can do." Draco encourages his father and Severus.

"Draco, I hate to tell you, but I can't cook. I never learned." Lucius admits to his son as they walk to the kitchen.

"I already knew that. I'm sure between Severus and I we can make something yummy. He must be a good cook if he can put together complicated potions." Draco reassures his father.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Severus grumbles.

"I wouldn't be so sure either. The first time he cooked he nearly burnt down the kitchen." Lucius teases Severus.

"Well, maybe I won't let either of you near my new kitchen appliances or utensils. I want my kitchen intact." Draco teases the couple. The trio starts to laugh and Draco can't help but be happy for his father. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can give you some cooking lessons and some recipes, Severus."

"If you want to take on his grumpiness and take on the risk, you go right ahead." Lucius teases his son and his lover.

"I never said it was going to be easy, dad. He doesn't exactly take orders easily." Draco says teasingly.

"Alright you two, that's quite enough of that. Lucius, do I have to kiss you in front of your son to get you to stop?" Severus teases his lover.

"No," Lucius mumbles.

"Merlin, please no! No mush in front of me! I might not be able to handle it! Dad's never been demonstrative, so please, don't start now!" Draco pleads.

"Alright, we're just teasing. Never mind! Let's just have lunch!" Lucius chuckles at his son.


	8. Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

Draco opens the fridge and looks at his options. "We have lots of options for lunch. Do we want warm or cold lunch?" Just then Severus shivers. The town Draco's living in is having very damp weather. Damp weather always makes him chilly. "I think we'll have something warm, then. You look like you're freezing. I'm going to make a spag carbonara with grilled farmer's sausage. Dad, can you run down to the cellar and bring up a bottle of white wine? When you come back I'll get you started on making a salad. You can't mess that up."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. The last time I asked him to make salad he nearly cut his finger off. He wields a knife like a maniac." Severus tells Draco.

"That sounds like dad. He's completely incapable of any manual labour." Draco says. He enjoys talking openly to Severus.

"Would you two stop talking about me when I'm not in the room?" Lucius growls as he comes in carrying a large bottle of white wine. He smacks Severus' bum as he approaches his lover.

"Oh love, we both know you are absolutely useless in the kitchen, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Severus says gently, putting his arm around Lucius' shoulders.

"I know that, but at least say it to my face instead of behind my back. I hate being talked about when I don't know what's being said." Lucius grumbles. He pulls the cork out of the wine and pours three glasses. His son is making the alfredo pasta sauce.

Severus chuckles at his lover. "Never mind all that now. Let's find you some salad ingredients and get you started. This may take you a while." Severus puts lettuce, tomato, cucumber, carrot, red onion, red pepper, and feta cheese on the counter. "You need to rinse everything including the cheese and dry it. The carrot needs to be peeled. I'll whip up some salad dressing for us."

"What do I do with the cheese?" Lucius asks looking at the white cheese in brine sceptically.

"You rinse it, dry it off and crumble it onto the salad." Severus says as he gets oil, vinegar, garlic, and herbs to make the dressing.

"This wet cheese will crumble?" Lucius asks unbelievingly.

"Yes dad, it will. Not stop stalling and get chopping. The pasta sauce is just about ready." Draco teases his father.

Lucius carefully picks up a knife and starts chopping the vegetables. Severus is keeping a watchful eye on Lucius. He always worries about him when he has a knife. Lucius looks out of the corner of his eye at Severus.

"I can't stand it! You're mangling things! Here, do it like this." Severus steps in behind Lucius and guides his hand to cut everything properly. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Lucius presses his hips back against Severus. "Mmhm, it feels great." Lucius teases Severus.

"You are a cheeky devil and you have a lot of nerve pulling that move in your son's house. Now get busy." Severus smacks Lucius' bum.

"Oh, come on, you know you like it. You're just concerned that you won't be able to control yourself." Lucius whispers in Severus' ear.

"There is such a thing as too much information, father. That was it!" Draco blushes profusely.

"You have trouble discussing sex, don't you, Draco? You have trouble seeing your father as a sexual being. That's my fault, I suppose, for being so buttoned up when you still lived at home. I never expressed my emotions towards your mother and you never got to see how a real loving relationship should be." Lucius says seriously.

"Maybe you didn't express your emotions towards mother because that's not where your heart lay. By the way, all kids have trouble seeing their parents in any sort of sexual light." Draco says honestly. "I thought you were a great father when I was a kid." Draco fills a pot with water and sets it on the stove to boil. He pulls out a fry pan and slices farmer's sausage into it. He watches his father sit on a stool and sip his wine. His father finally looks at ease with his life. that makes Draco happy.


	9. It's Just Like Mixing a Potion

Severus emulsifies the dressing and pours it over the salad. He sits on a stool next to Lucius and runs his fingers up his lover's leg. "That smells great Draco. You must have a real knack for cooking."

"Well, I like to think I do. My boyfriend always likes my cooking. Of course he likes everything, so he's not difficult to cook for." Draco says with a smile.

"I have noticed that you call hi your boyfriend and not your lover which I find curious. Care to elaborate?" Severus smirks at Draco.

Draco blushes at Severus' words. We haven't made that step yet. My boyfriend is nervous and I don't want to push him too quickly. By the way, dad, please stop grinding against your lover in my kitchen."

"Busted." Severus grins at Lucius.

"Where do you get these peculiar sayings?" Lucius clears his throat and moves away from Severus.

"My students had all sorts of sayings I picked up, but that one seemed particularly apropos. You can't admit you got caught, can you?" Severus teases Lucius.

"I can admit it, but I don't like to. It ranks right up there with admitting I'm wrong." Lucius walks over to his son and watches him stirring cooked bacon and peas into the sauce. Lucius is proud of his son. Draco looks so at ease with himself and is very relaxed in the kitchen.


	10. Teasing at Lunch

Soon the trio is sitting around the dining room table happily chatting and eating. Severus watches Lucius carefully. Lucius appears happy and easy with his son for the first time in many years. Lucius and Draco are talking about everything going on in Draco's life. Lucius is listening to Draco's every word. All three of them eat elegantly until Severus loses the end of one of the strands of pasta as he sucks it into his mouth. The very end of it strikes his cheek leaving a blob of sauce behind. Lucius turns towards Severus and groans when he sees Severus' appearance. The only time you normally see Severus with blobs of white on his face is in the bedroom. Lucius reaches out slowly and swipes the pasta sauce from the corner of Severus' mouth with his fingertip. "Can't you stay clean for five minutes?"

"Apparently not, but you are perfectly capable of making being dirty awfully sexy without even realizing it." Severus teases Lucius.

"You are shameless, Severus! Being dirty in the way you're talking about is one thing, but being untidy is another." Lucius says firmly.

"Oh dad, lighten up a little. Pasta is notoriously messy. Even you have a little bit of pasta sauce on the corner of your mouth." Draco teases his father.

"Oh really? Can you get that, Severus? I can't see and I clearly didn't feel it either." Lucius smirks at his lover. He knows he's going to pay for this later.

Severus groans quietly. He leans over and kisses the sauce from Lucius' lips, right at the corner. Severus licks the remainder of the sauce from Lucius and looks directly into Lucius' eyes. If Lucius wants to be seduced Severus can do that easily. Severus whispers in Lucius' ear, "I'd rather be licking something else. I have big plans for you later."

Lucius bites his lips to prevent himself from saying something he shouldn't in front of his son. He swallows and takes a moment before he says, "You're terrible!"

"You started it! If you tease you have to be prepared for the consequences." Severus' obsidian eyes flash with lust.

"Severus is right, father. You started this whole lust-filled scene. I can see why you fell in love with Severus now though. I don't remember ever thinking of him as handsome until now." Draco sips his wine watching his father and Severus.

Lucius grumbles under his breath, but his eyes are flashing with lust after Severus' comment. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, though he's having trouble doing that with Severus sitting so close.


	11. I'm Still Here

"It's nice to see you so at ease, father. I've never seen this side of you before." Draco says seriously.

"I am very at ease with Severus. I've learned to relax and enjoy life more than I ever did before. Severus has retired from the school and we're both taking time for ourselves and each other. I'd like to travel with Severus one day, but right now I suppose we'll just have to settle into our new life. It's a big change for both of us. We may find we don't like living together. I'm still trying to get Severus to sleep in. He gets up very early. I have to remind him that he's retired and he can sleep in." Lucius tells Draco.

"You know, now that everything is over you'd think that Severus would sleep better. He has less to worry about. He should sleep more and work less. He still looks tired." Draco says seriously.

"I am still here." Severus says sarcastically.

"We're just concerned about you, Sev. We want you to be happy and healthy and right now I'm just worried that you're not sleeping enough. If you slept more we could have a more active love life." Lucius covers Severus' hand with his own.

"It's our active love life that prevents me from sleeping. If I slept more you might get your wish, but you do tend to keep me up late when I'm over. Maybe now that I'm moving in neither of us will be as desperate to spend time with each other. We might both get more of what we want. Maybe we weren't getting together often enough." Severus grumbles at Lucius.

"You might have a point, Severus. Maybe living together will fix some things in that regard." Lucius contemplates seriously.

"It takes you so much to admit I'm right, doesn't it?" Severus asks seriously.

"No, I just had to think about it for a minute. You're usually right." Lucius says honestly.

"Alright, no fighting." Draco interjects.


	12. Dessert and Longing

"Can I get us some dessert? There's some rhubarb and custard left over. It'll just take me a minute to warm the rhubarb." Draco offers.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Draco." Lucius says with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Draco collects the plates and the salad bowl.

Lucius stands up and walks across the room and stands by the window. Severus follows Lucius across the room. "Are you alright?" Severus asks wrapping his arms around Lucius' waist and leaning his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"He's grown up so fast. I can't believe he's the same child I raised. He's so responsible and mature. I wasn't like that when I was his age." Lucius sounds wistful.

"No, and I wasn't like that when I was his age either, but we're not Draco. Draco had to face things we never did. He was always strong long before his peers. You did right by him, Lucius." Severus kisses Lucius' cheek softly.

"I just feel like I didn't do him any favours by passing on my pure blood mentality to him. It certainly won't help him now. Did I damage his future chances in life?" Lucius asks sadly.

"Oh my love," Severus turns Lucius in his arms and holds him against his chest. He slowly runs his hands up and down Lucius' back and he finally feels Lucius relax.

"No father, you didn't damage my future. I've always made my own decisions. My views have certainly changed, but that's because of the people I fought with in the war. I will be fine in my life. That mentality hasn't stayed with me." Draco says seriously.

Severus feels Lucius breathe a deep sigh of relief. "I'm so glad about that Draco." Lucius says honestly.

"Let's not dwell on the past, father. It's not worth it. Come and have dessert." Draco says. He doesn't want to talk about the past with his father. He wants to move on and enjoy life.


	13. Is this Who My Father Really Is?

"I've never seen you interact with anyone that way before, father." Draco comments casually.

"He's the only one I interact with this way. I think we both finally understand each other, but it's taken us long enough to get there." Lucius says as he walks over to the table and sits down to dessert.

Severus, is he always like this when you're together? He seems so emotional and I'm not used to that from him." Draco picks up his spoon to dig into his dessert.

"Not always, but I know he was nervous about coming to see you today and that made him more emotional than usual. He'll be okay. Now that he knows that you're going to be okay with us and you're in a relationship he'll be fine." Severus says seriously. He digs into his dessert and sinks back in his seat when he takes a bite. He doesn't have a real sweet tooth, but simple desserts like rhubarb and custard are his favourite.

Lucius watches his lover and smiles. Severus takes pleasure in so few things that Lucius is quite happy to see Severus this way. Lucius tastes the dessert that his son has presented to them. Lucius does like his sweets and he is very much enjoying his dessert. Lucius looks at Severus again and smirks. The look on Severus' face look like the one he has after he and Lucius have had sex.

"It must be good if that face is any indication." Draco teases his father. "That face is good. Severus must like it."

"That face is good. It's rare to see it outside the bedroom though. He looks so calm." Lucius says honestly. Severus reaches over and strokes Lucius' cheek. Lucius turns his face towards Severus' hand and kisses his palm.

Severus leans back in his chair when he finishes his dessert. He feels very content and the visit has gone very well. He watches Draco and notices him glancing at the clock every few minutes." Are we keeping you from something, Draco?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing some errands before I meet up with my boyfriend. I have big plans for tonight." Draco blushes as he speaks.

"We won't keep you then. Come on, Lucius, let's leave your son to his plans. He clearly needs some time to get ready. Good luck Draco." Severus says clapping Draco on the back. Severus and Lucius walk over to the fireplace and reach for the Floo powder.

"Let me know when you're coming for dinner." Lucius says with a smile. He throws the Floo powder into the fire and steps in saying, "Malfoy Manor."


	14. He Hates Goodbyes

"He's always so abrupt in his goodbyes." Draco says with a sad smile. He wishes he and his father were closer.

"He hates goodbyes. He may not have said anything, but I will. He's proud of you and so am I. I love you, Draco, thank you for being so open about our relationship and yours." Severus hugs Draco tightly.

"Tell father thank you for accepting my relationship as well. I know it's not easy for him. He gave me hope today." Draco says softly.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to tell him. I'm proud of you for telling him. I'll make sure that I tell him what you said. Now, you get going on your preparations for tonight. I'll see you soon." Severus takes a pinch of Floo powder and follows Lucius to Malfoy Manor.


	15. Where Did You Get To?

"What took you so long? You were right behind me." Lucius says as Severus lands elegantly on the hearth.

"Draco and I just had a couple of things to say to each other. He wanted me to tell you thank you for being so accepting of his new relationship. You did really well today." Severus sits in the armchair across from Lucius.

"Well, I would be awfully hypocritical if I didn't accept his relationship knowing what you and I get up to. All I want is for Draco to be happy. Did he seem happy to you?" Lucius asks as he pours himself a glass of Firewhisky.

"Yes, he seemed happy. Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" Severus asks watching Lucius slump back into his armchair.

"It's perhaps a little early to start drinking, but this has not been an easy afternoon. I was so nervous about telling Draco the truth." Lucius slowly sips his drink.

Severus stands up and walks over to Lucius ad sits on the arm of his chair. Severus gently puts his arm around Lucius' shoulders and Lucius rests his head against Severus' side. "Draco was nothing but accepting of us and he was very good with you. He seemed so grown up today. In the past I would have said that Draco couldn't handle what we told him, but he's changed. He's more reflective than he ever was before."

"I'm so proud of him. He's grown up so much recently and all without my help. Something about that makes me feel rather sad. My son's character was not developed by me at all." Lucius says in a melancholy tone.

"I think you were terrified that your son would be exactly like you. I could see on your face how relieved you were when you discovered how accepting he was being. Yes, there is a part of you that is sad that Draco isn't more like you, but there is an equal part of you that is quite glad that Draco's not like." Severus watches Lucius sip his Firewhisky.

"You are too wise for you own good sometimes. Good thing I need that in my life." Lucius says tiredly.


	16. Go to Sleep

Lucius yawns quietly.

"Are you that tired my love? Why don't we move to the sofa and you can nap? I know the stress of today has worn you out." Severus says sweetly as he strokes Lucius' white blond hair.

"I don't want to leave you alone. That's not fair to you." Lucius mumbles leaning his cheek on Severus' thigh.

"Who said I wouldn't be napping with you? We were awfully active last night. I'm tired too. Come on." Severus nudges Lucius' cheek and encourages him to move.

Lucius groans and slowly extricates himself from the armchair. Severus puts his hands on Lucius' waist and they walk over to the sofa. Severus sits down and Lucius settles onto the sofa and Lucius lies down with his head in Severus' lap. "Am I okay here? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"You're fine exactly where you are. I'm not as tired as you are. Sleep my darling." Severus whispers. He softly strokes Lucius hair and watches him slowly fall asleep. He reaches over for his book when he knows Lucius is asleep. He doesn't mind having an unproductive day once in a while.


	17. A Present from an Unexpected Person

Just as Severus gets into his book the fire in front of him flares green and Minerva McGonagall steps into the room. "Minerva, I must say this is a surprise." Severus sets his book down.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I did want to see you again and when I tried to Floo to your house it redirected me here." Minerva clasps her hands in front of her.

"You're not interrupting. Please, sit down. It's good to see you. Can I get you something to drink?" Severus asks shifting slightly because Lucius' head is getting heavy.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I brought your retirement gift from the staff. Since you didn't want a party there wasn't an opportunity to give it to you. I hope you like it. I know you don't like very many presents, but I hope it will come in handy." Minerva pulls the gift out of her pocket where automatically expands and she passes it to Severus.

Severus runs his hands over the green and silver paper and smiles softly. He's not used to being so cared about. He sets the gift down on the arm of the sofa and unwraps his gift. He knows it's a book, but when he looks at the cover he's surprised. "Minerva, this is an extremely rare potions book. How did you ever find this?"

"It was in my family library. I've been put in charge of it now. I'm the last one left and I will never use this book. I want someone to appreciate the book and I know you will." Minerva says seriously.

"My God, Minerva, this book is invaluable to someone like me. How can I ever thank you?" Severus whispers almost breathlessly.

"Use the book for good purposes and maybe I can rely on you for some of the more difficult potions Hogwarts needs. I would pay you, of course." Minerva loves to see Severus this happy.

"I would be happy to help you. This is a wonderful gift, Minerva. Thank you so much. I appreciate this so much. I didn't realize how much I meant to all of you." Severus hates that he's getting so emotional.

"Why don't you open it and see what the staff is giving you as a gift?" Minerva suggests.

Severus can hardly believe he's getting more. He opens the book and is surprised to see a gift certificate to his favourite apothecary for 1000 galleons. His jaw drops. His staff has been so generous.


	18. A Genuine Conversation

Severus had gotten so emotional since he's been in a relationship with Lucius. The tears roll down his face and splash onto Lucius' sleeping face. Lucius blinks and slowly wakes up when he feels the wetness on his face.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Lucius asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Look at what the staff from Hogwarts gave me as a retirement gift." Severus shows Lucius his new book and his gift certificate.

"Wow, that book is very impressive. It's very old and singular. What a wonderful gift. I'm sure that Severus is very happy, Professor. It's good to see you again." Lucius says politely and tiredly.

"Well, I have to say that I never thought that I never thought I'd see Severus this happy. Thank you, Lucius, for giving Severus the life he always wanted." Minerva says sweetly. "Have you seen Draco recently?"

"Severus and I went to see Draco today to tell him that Severus is moving in finally after all this time." Lucius tells Minerva.

"Congratulations, you two. That's a huge step for the two of you." Minerva says happily.

"Thank you, Minerva. The decision is recent, but it's been a long time coming." Severus tells his former colleague his news about his relationship. "Draco's doing really well. We stayed and had lunch with him and we talked quite openly. It was good. I think it was very positive for all of us."

Minerva smiles. She knows this can't be easy for Severus to talk about. "Draco sounds like he's grown up a lot since the last time I saw him. Is he in a relationship now?"

"War will make young men grow up faster than they should." Lucius says sadly. "Draco is in a relationship. We're meeting his boyfriend sometime in the near future. Draco wants us to have dinner the two couples together. He was quite adamant that Severus be there as well. I was a bit surprised about that, but it means that Draco is accepting of my new relationship. Maybe he thinks I'll be angry and so he wants back-up." Lucius says with a smile.

"That's positive for the two of you. That's very mature of Draco." Minerva has to smile about Draco. The educator in her is very proud of her former student. She looks up at the clock on the mantelpiece and says, "I should go. Albus will be waiting for me. Enjoy your summer."

"We'll have to have the staff over for a BBQ this summer. Now that I have a big enough backyard to entertain I can do that more often. The parties will have to be very selective though." Severus tells Minerva.

"That sounds wonderful. Just let us know when. I know Albus wants to go to Italy for some time." Minerva tells Severus.

"I will. Enjoy your time off, Minerva." Severus says politely. Minerva steps into the fire and Floos home.


	19. You Didn't Think They Liked You

Severus is still in shock at his gift and Lucius lets him revel in the moment. "I can't believe this. It's such a wonderful gift."

"You didn't think they liked you that much, did you? This really shocked you. You didn't realize how important you were to them until now. Severus you were a part of the staff for a long time and they relied on you for so much. You never said no to anybody. You were always there for everyone and now they're giving back." Lucius draws Severus into his arms and holds Severus against his chest.

"I didn't think they had any positive regard for me at all. I am shocked, but rather pleased. I didn't know anyone cared about me." Severus sounds a little melancholy.

"Oh Severus, you underestimate yourself so much. I wish you had more confidence in yourself. You are wonderful and people care about you. They all want you to be happy." Lucius says gently.

"I realize that now. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I could have had a much more pleasant relationship with my colleagues. I didn't enjoy being the curmudgeon of the school. I would much sooner have left that role to Minerva. I am happy now, you know. The hardest part of my life is over and I am so happy here with you. I never thought I'd get to be happy. I never expected to live through the war." Severus says quietly.

Lucius kisses Severus' forehead. "I'm glad you did live through the war. I'm glad you're happy with your life. I know it's taken you a long time to feel this way. You deserve to be happy. I'm just glad you decided to be happy with me."

Severus sighs contentedly. Lucius loves to see the happiness on his face. Severus looks down at Lucius and sees him yawn. "Are you really that tired?"

Lucius nods against Severus' side slowly. He always sleeps better when he's with Severus. Severus hasn't been around recently so Lucius has been staying up later and later. Suddenly Lucius finds himself being scooped up into Severus' arms and laid down on the rug in front of the fire. Severus grabs a blanket from the sofa and lies down behind Lucius and pulls the blanket up around them. "Sleep my love. I'll be right here the whole time." Severus whispers, pressing his lips against Lucius' shoulder.

Lucius rolls over to face Severus. He puts his leg across Severus' hip and buries his face in Severus' chest. Severus puts his arm around Lucius' waist. Severus smirks when he hears Lucius begin to snore with his nose pressed against Severus' chest. Severus shifts slightly to allow Lucius to breathe freely. Severus slowly falls asleep feeling perfectly comfortable holding Lucius. He never thought he'd be comfortable sleeping next to someone, but Lucius has never made him feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.


	20. Seduction

When Lucius wakes up the blanket isn't over him anymore, his shirt is unbuttoned, Severus is straddling his waist and Severus' lips are all over his chest. Lucius tries to control his breathing so Severus doesn't know he's awake. That works until Severus begins to work his pants open, then Lucius' breath hitches in his throat. "I knew that you were awake." Severus says cheekily. He works his hand into Lucius' pants quickly before Lucius has a chance to react.

"Merlin, you and your magic hands are going to be the death of me." Lucius groans as Severus gets his hand around Lucius' cock.

"Well, I hope I don't kill you off just yet. I want to have much more sex with you before we both die. We've only just moved in together, so if you die on me now I will be very insulted." Severus says as he feels Lucius begin to work to remove his sweater.

"I wasn't planning on dying right now. This would be a fabulous way to go thought, wouldn't it?" Lucius reaches up and strokes Severus' hair.

"It would be an amazing way to go." Severus leans forward and softly kisses Lucius. Lucius can feel Severus' arousal press against his hip. Lucius pulls Severus' sweater up over his head exposing Severus' chest and his scars. Lucius gently runs his fingers over Severus' scars. "Do you want to do this here of somewhere a little larger and more comfortable?" Severus asks silkily.

"I've always wanted to make love to someone in front of the fire. I just never thought it would be with you. I'm glad it is with you though." Lucius pulls Severus down to French kiss him.

Severus smirks as he pulls away from the kiss. He always knew Lucius had a very romantic side. Severus softly strokes Lucius' cheek. "Let me just go collect a couple of things. You strip down and get comfy." Severus gently kisses Lucius. Severus walks up to the master bedroom and finds a flavoured lube and some massage oil. He also finds some chocolate body paint and he smirks when he thinks about Lucius squirming beneath him. He decides to tease Lucius. "Sonorus," Severus murmurs. "Lucius, I'm coming for you." Severus says in his liquid velvet voice. He can imagine Lucius laying naked on the rug and squirming at Severus' voice. "Quietus," Severus points his wand at his throat before he collects everything and goes back to the room Lucius is in. "Sorry I took so long." Severus murmurs as he sees Lucius lying naked on the rug. He looks luxurious, elegant, and handsome. Severus is having trouble controlling himself when he sees Lucius looking so seductive. He kneels next to Lucius, sets everything down, and kisses him. "You are so beautiful. Let's play."

"I don't know that I have the stamina to play tonight. We may just have to move on to the main event." Lucius pants heavily.

"I'll make it fund for you, I promise. Roll over and I'll give you a back massage. I think you deserve it after today." Severus leans forward and kisses Lucius tenderly.

Lucius rolls over and leans his head on his arms. Severus smirks and strips down before he straddles Lucius' hips and picks up the massage oil. He drips the oil onto Lucius' back and spreads it across his back warming it in the process. Lucius groans as Severus presses his fingers into a sore spot on Lucius' back. "That hurts."

"Just relax. I can get that knot out in a minute." Severus leans forward and presses a kiss on Lucius shoulder.

Lucius bites his lip as Severus continues to massage his back. Apparently he is much more tense than he first thought. Lucius can feel himself relaxing as Severus works his way down Lucius' back. Severus lifts Lucius' long, platinum blond hair up of Lucius' neck and takes one long lick up the back of his neck.


	21. Happy and Contented

As Lucius and Severus lay on the rug in front of the fire, Lucius curls around Severus' torso happily. There is a fine sheen of sweat along both of their bodies. Severus subconsciously runs his long, languid fingers through Lucius' long, pin straight hair. Lucius runs his fingers across Severus' face and chest. "I don't want to move." Lucius murmurs.

"Then we don't have to move. We can stay right here if you want." Severus kisses the top of Lucius' head.

"That sounds perfect. I'm getting a bit chilled though." Lucius shivers to emphasize his point.

Severus finds the blanket from earlier and drapes it over the two of them. "Is that better?"

Lucius nods against Severus' chest. "Aren't you cold?" Lucius asks quietly.

"I'm not cold with you draped all over me. I don't mind though. I'm so comfortable with you." Severus says holding Lucius close to his body.

Lucius smiles at how sweet Severus is being with him. Normally they're not so demonstrative, but today has been monumental. Lucius slowly falls asleep in the warmth of the room. When Severus looks down at Lucius he sees his crystal blue eyes slamming shut. "Lucius, why don't we go up to the bedroom?"

"You may have to carry me. I'm not sure if I can walk." Lucius murmurs tiredly.

"I am not carrying you all the way upstairs. Come on, we'll go slowly and I'll support you. I am not staying here all night." Severus hops up and reaches down to help Lucius up from the rug.

Lucius stands up slowly and leans against Severus. He's stiff and sore as they walk upstairs. Severus waves his wand at their clothes and banishes them to the master bedroom. He slips his arm around Lucius' waist and carefully walks him upstairs. Lucius sits on the side of the bed and waits for Severus to get settled. Severus pushes the duvet down to the bottom of the bed before he climbs under the black sheets. Lucius also climbs under the sheet. He wraps his arm around Severus' waist and lays his head on Severus' chest. Severus waves his wand to turn the light out in the room. Lucius sighs happily. Severus can't believe how happy and content he feels. He never thought he'd get an opportunity to have a life like this. Severus even has happier dreams when he's with Lucius. Normally he drinks himself into oblivion or takes a Dreamless Sleep potion in order to keep the nightmares at bay. To sleep at someone's side has been a different experience for him, but also a rewarding one.

Severus has not worked at all today and for the first time he's not upset about that. In fact, he's quite happy that he's gone so long without even thinking about his shop. He knows he needs to slow down and work less. He's getting on in years and doesn't have the energy he once did. He often wonders how Albus manages his job for so long. He and Remus Lupin and Lucius have all been commiserating over their recent lack of energy. Despite Severus' prior dislike of Lupin he can't help but feel sorry for the man who seems more aged every time they meet. The monthly transformations take so much out of him. Severus' freely supplied Wolfsbane potion helps a little bit, but the transformation still affects Remus more than he would like. Severus is still trying to tweak the formula. Remus looks at least 15 years older than Severus, although Severus is still affected by Nagini's bite, from the end of the war, which nearly killed him. He and Remus are finally getting along and relating to each other. Severus hears Lucius snoring in his dreams. The sound is soothing somehow.


	22. Romantic Dinner for Two

Lucius wakes up when his stomach rumbles. He tries to pull out of Severus' arms, but Severus is holding him too tight for him to escape. Lucius reaches out and tickles Severus' sides.

"That's unfair." Severus murmurs as he pulls back from Lucius.

"I was going to go and get us some dinner in bed. Any special requests?" Lucius asks crawling out of bed and pulling his dressing gown on.

"Just keep it simple, but wine would be nice. I'm parched after our earlier activities." Severus teases Lucius.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." Lucius smiles at Severus.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." Severus says seriously. He sits up and the blanket slips down to his waist. When Lucius sees Severus' bare chest he's tempted to not go down and get dinner.

Lucius takes a deep breath and leaves the room. Severus smirks and waves his wand to light the lights in the room. He keeps the lighting soft and romantic. He gets out of bed and pulls his silver dressing gown on. This is the dressing gown that shows off his chest perfectly. Severus flicks his wand at the bed and the covers remake themselves. Severus conjures up a table between the armchairs in the sitting area of the room. He lights some candles and the fire in the room. A clothing optional dinner is always fun, but Severus wants it to be romantic too. He's so absorbed in his task he doesn't hear Lucius come into the room and kick the door closed.

Lucius sets the food down on the table and walks over to Severus. Lucius wraps his arms around Severus' waist and whispers, "You've been busy. It looks wonderful."

Severus turns in Lucius' arms. The fire glints off the silk of Lucius' dressing gown and the little triangle of bare chest at the top. "I'll take that as a wonderful compliment from you considering how fancy your life has been."

"It doesn't matter how fancy my life has been. What matters is the effort you put in and the fact that I get to spend a beautiful evening with the man I love." Lucius reassures Severus.

"I bet you've said that to everyone you've dated." Severus teases Lucius knowing the only person Lucius has really dated is him. He puts his arms around Lucius' neck and kisses him softly. "Now, let's have some dinner. I'm famished. What did you bring?"

"I brought barbeque chicken, double baked potato, garlic green beans, and red wine leeks. I also brought us a nice bottle of white wine." Lucius tells Severus.

"It smells wonderful." Severus sits down in one of the armchairs and watches Lucius uncork the wine.

"Dig in. Don't wait for me." Lucius urges Severus.

Severus picks up his cutlery and cuts into his barbeque half chicken. "This is very good. I'm impressed."

Lucius pours Severus a large glass of white wine and then fills his glass. Lucius sits across from Severus and picks up his wine glass. "Cheers," Lucius says holding his wine glass out to his lover.

"Cheers, my love." Severus clinks his wine glass against Lucius'. The atmosphere is so relaxed. Severus watches Lucius cut into his double baked potato.

"I hope you like dinner. I thought we needed something hearty." Lucius says cautiously.

"Dinner is wonderful. I think you were spot on. The leeks are beautiful." Severus praises Lucius.

"The leeks are a friend's recipe. I had them at a dinner party and I had to ask for the recipe. I'm glad you like them." Lucius tells Severus the story.

"I'll have to remember to thank whoever that was. These are amazing." Severus sinks back in his chair. He picks ups his knife and cuts into his potato.

"Quit watching me." Severus says keeping his eyes on his plate.

"I like watching you when you're this happy. You look so handsome." Lucius compliments Severus. He reaches across the table for Severus' hand.

Severus reaches across the table and runs his fingers through Lucius' long locks. "That is so sweet of you. Stay right here for a minute. I'll be right back." Severus walks over to where his bag is sitting. He rummages in the bottom and comes out with what he was looking for. He tucks it into the pocket of his dressing gown. "Alright, I'm going to push you a little bit and I hope I'm not pushing you too early." Severus pulls a ring box out of his pocket, opens the box, and sets it down on the table. "This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, but I know we're not ready yet. This is our time to promise each other that one day we will get married. You don't have to answer me right now." Severus looks across the table at Lucius and is surprised to see him crying. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're happy tears, I promise. I never thought we'd be this committed to each other. I promise that we will get married one day soon and I will happily wear your promise ring." Lucius walks over to Severus and kisses him softly.

Severus picks up the ring box and takes the ring out. He reaches for Lucius' left hand puts the white gold and emerald ring on his ring finger. "It looks wonderful on you. I love you very much."

"I love you too, my darling."

Severus hugs Lucius tightly. "Did you have any idea we'd get this far?"

"No, I thought things would go as far as you moving in, but I never expected that we would be this dedicated. I love that we are though." Lucius smiles at Severus and then kisses him thoroughly.

"I got a matching ring for me as well." Severus waves his wand and reveals the ring that he got for himself.

"Oh, that's so sweet! That's such a lovely gesture. I've never seen you wear any kind of adornment, so this makes me feel very special." Lucius is feeling very emotional.

"I wouldn't wear this for anyone but you, you know. You are very special, Lucius. I'm sorry you weren't told that enough." Severus says sweetly.

Lucius blushes under Severus' praise. He's not used to hearing such praise for himself. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Lucius know that Severus is trying to get him to become more comfortable with praise, but it's a struggle for him. "It's hard for me to accept compliments, you know that. With everything that I was it's hard to accept that someone loves me as much as you do."

"My darling, I know you struggle with this, but I do love you very much. We both have trouble accepting compliments and praise because of our pasts. We need to work on that. I think we've taken huge steps recently." Severus reassures Lucius gently.

Lucius picks up his glass of wine and slowly sips the refreshing liquid. He knows Severus is right and so he doesn't argue with him.


	23. Simple Pleasures

Lucius finishes his meal quietly and then waits for Severus to finish his entree. "Would you like some dessert?"

"What did you bring up for dessert?" Severus asks as he sets his cutlery down.

"I brought up plain cheesecake with strawberry compote." Lucius picks up his dessert and a spoon.

"I'll have a piece then." Severus says nonchalantly.

Lucius passes Severus his dessert and a spoon. He also pours Severus a cup of tea and sets it down in front of him. Lucius prepares a cup of tea for himself before he picks up his spoon and digs into his cheesecake. He likes his sweets more than Severus does. Severus has had lots of sweet things today which is rare for him. Lucius quickly finishes his cheesecake and picks up his teacup. Severus is much more deliberate and slow eating his dessert. Lucius loves to watch Severus in moments like this. Lucius always relaxes more when Severus is around. He feels a light touch along his ankle and up inside his dressing gown. "You're cheeky." Lucius says calmly.

"You love me for that. You wouldn't want me any other way." Severus says truthfully.

"No, I wouldn't, but I wouldn't want you to act like this in public especially if my son were around." Lucius says honestly.

"I would never behave this way with anyone else around. You were the one who was behaving inappropriately in front of your son today. It seems as if you're the one who needs to learn to behave." Severus teases Lucius.

"You're very tempting, Severus. You were teasing me at Draco's. You were playing a dangerous game and I played along." Lucius says nonchalantly.

"That is a very sweet thing to say, Lucius. We both play dangerous games with each other sometimes. We tease each other whenever we have the opportunity. We're good at that, but we don't do I for malicious reasons. We only do these things because we love each other." Severus says gently.

Lucius smiles happily. "Yes, we do love each other. That's certainly true. Shall we have some scotch and sit in front of the fire.

"That sounds wonderful." Severus carefully pushes his chair back and stands up. He walks over to the couch and the area where the decanters and glasses are. "Do you want a measure or two?"

"Oh, two measures would be better." Lucius follows Severus over to where Severus is pouring both of them drinks.

"There you are." Severus hands Lucius his drink before Severus sits down on the couch with his own drink. Severus is full and content.


	24. Set the Date for a Family Dinner

Lucius sits down on the couch and stretches out. Severus comes over and sits down at the end of the couch where Lucius' feet are. Lucius sets his feet in Severus' lap and sips his scotch. Severus runs his hand along the top of Lucius' feet. Lucius has very soft feet. Severus looks sharply at the fire as it flares green to announce the arrival of someone.

Draco steps out of the fire in a swirl of green. "I hope I'm not interrupting. You just said you want to have some dates from us for dinner. Is Friday okay for you?"

Lucius summons their diary. "Well, I don't have anything on for Friday, but since Severus is cooking his schedule is the one that matters."

"What do you suppose I'm doing on a Friday night without you? Friday is fine Draco. Is your boyfriend allergic to anything?" Severus asks listening carefully to Draco's answer.

"No allergies, but I did bring a list of his favourite things. Don't worry if you can't make his favourites. He'll eat just about anything. He's not fussy." Draco says plainly. He walks over and passes Severus the parchment. Draco sits in the arm of the couch by his father's head. He takes the scotch from his father and sips it. "That's very nice." Draco sets the glass carefully back in his father's hand.

"For the amount I paid for that scotch it had better be extremely nice. It is very good though." Lucius savours his scotch.

Severus sets his glass down and begins to massage Lucius' feet. "Are you alright, Draco? I thought you had big plans for tonight."

"I said I'd only be a few minutes. I have to get back. I'll see you on Friday. Just let me know what time we should be here." Draco says seriously.

"Well, don't let us keep you. You should get going. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Severus says honestly.

"I certainly don't want to keep him waiting. I'll see you both Friday." Draco promptly Floos back to his place.


	25. Are We Both Truly Happy?

"He seems so happy. It's so nice to see. He was so despondent after the war. I didn't know how to help him. I'm glad someone is looking after him now. He needs someone to take care of him." Lucius says wistfully.

"See, when you talk like that it makes me think that you feel that you didn't take good enough care of Draco, but we both know that Draco doesn't feel that way. You are a good father. Draco is finally happy and he has found someone to be happy and supportive with, just as you have. That's wonderful for him. This is the type of situation every parent wants for their child. Draco is in a good place in his life finally." Severus runs his hand up Lucius calf to reassure him.

"He's in a wonderful place in his life and so am I." Lucius moves closer to Severus and kisses him softly on the lips. Lucius feels Severus move against him. This moment is wonderful for Lucius.

"Are you truly happy, Lucius?" Severus asks sceptically.

"Yes, I'm happy with you. I'm happy with you and I here together, just like this. I wouldn't want it any other way. We were meant to be together. Are you happy, my love?" Lucius asks stroking Severus' hair.

"Yes, I'm happy. I never thought I'd get to be this happy. We've both gotten very lucky. We've gotten a second chance. I, for one, am not going to waste that opportunity. I'm going to grab hold and never let go." Severus wraps his arms tightly around Lucius.

"I'm glad you're not letting go because I would let you go now even if you tried to run. I wouldn't let you go for anything. You are a part of my life forever now." Lucius says seriously. Lucius moves to straddle Severus' lap and look in his eyes. Severus' eyes are much more expressive than his face. Lucius can always judge how Severus is feeling based on what Lucius can see in his eyes. Lucius is happy when he sees the emotion in Severus' eyes.

Severus weaves his fingers Lucius' flaxen locks and draws Lucius' face down to kiss him thoroughly. Lucius has had such an emotional day. Severus moves his hand up from Lucius' waist to unbutton his dressing gown. Lucius' smooth, creamy chest is revealed and Severus can't help but reach out and touch the beauty before him. He carefully removes Lucius' dressing gown and lays it across the arm of the couch.


	26. Matching Tattoos

Lucius runs his fingers over Severus' face. "You know I was thinking about getting a tattoo. Maybe something to represent the two of us. Maybe right here over my heart. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What if we got matching tattoos? We could both have one with each others' initials on it." Severus asks Lucius.

"I think that's a perfect thing to do. I never expected you to suggest it though. Do we know someone who can draw well enough to design our personal tattoos?" Lucius says with a smile.

"I'm trying to think. I should know a student or two who can draw. Let me give it some thought for a couple of days. Let me make it quite clear that I want absolutely no pure blood symbols in this tattoo." Severus says seriously.

"I agree with that. We want this to be about us. It doesn't need to have anything like that to make it special. I know we can designs a beautiful tattoo for the two of us. We can do this. We're both creative." Lucius says honestly.

"I'm glad we're on the same page with this." Severus says gently.


	27. A Vengeful Ex-Wife

Severus gently touches Lucius' face. They both turn towards the fire as it flashes green and Lucius Malfoy's ex-wife, Narcissa, steps out of the fire.

"Lucius Malfoy, that is disgusting!" Narcissa says sharply.

Lucius snaps up his dressing gown and slides the silky blue fabric on and ties it at his waist. He stands up and faces his ex-wife. "Narcissa, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Draco recently?" Narcissa asks looking scathingly at her ex-husband and Severus.

"I saw him today as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?" Lucius asks tightening the sash on his dressing gown.

"Did you know he was in a relationship with another man? Do you know who it is?" Narcissa asks seriously.

"Yes, I did know he was in a relationship with another man. He came to me and told me. I'm glad he was willing to tell me." Lucius shoots Severus a look. He's worried about his ex-wife's reaction. "We don't know who it is, but we'll meet him on Friday."

"Why didn't he tell me? Why would he tell you and not tell me?" Narcissa shouts.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'm going to go and check on food for Friday. Don't forget about your scotch, Lucius." Severus says gently.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he knew you would react like this. He could tell me because he knew he could trust me not to overreact. He also knew I couldn't judge him without being hypocritical." Lucius says as he sits down in an armchair.

"So, you are to meet our son's chosen partner on Friday. Will you tell him that you cannot accept this decision?" Narcissa asks seriously as she sits across from Lucius.

"Narcissa, how am I supposed to tell him that when I'm living like this? I'm happy and I want my son to be happy as well. When I saw Draco today he was happier than I've ever seen him. Who am I to deny him the same happiness I have recently gained? It's not as if our social standing is important anymore. I told Draco to be happy." Lucius says seriously.

"Lucius, I worry about him. I want him to be happy, but I also want him to think carefully. I want him to think about whether he will produce an heir the name." Narcissa says grimly.

"Oh Narcissa, that is no longer the most important thing. Draco is too young to be worrying about such things. Besides, there are so many children who have been orphaned by the war that Draco and his partner could adopt. I find that my feelings have softened in terms of Draco producing an heir of his own. I only want my son to be happy." Lucius leans back in his chair and scrutinizes his ex-wife.

"I want him to be happy too, but with someone acceptable. A man is not an acceptable relationship choice." Narcissa says firmly.

"So I'm not in an acceptable relationship either. Well, that's just too bad because I'm happy and that's all that matters to me at this point in my life. Draco went through enough during the war. Now is his time to live how he wants without the pressure of expectations from either of us. I just want him to live his life. I finally found the person I am meant to be with, no offense to you, and I want him to have the same feeling. I don't want him to spend the next 30 years married to someone he's not meant to be with and isn't attracted to. It's not worth the unhappiness. I can't believe you'd sentence your son to the same fate as us, having seen what we went through. That's nothing short of cruel." Lucius is disgusted by his ex-wife's rhetoric.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing from you. It's a complete reversal from what you used to say." Narcissa says critically.

"Well, maybe I've finally grown up. All those things that were important to me when I was young are not important anymore. My priorities have changed. How could I look the man I love in the face if I hadn't? He's not a pureblood and I don't care. Race, sexual orientation and blood are not as important as strength of character." Lucius is sticking to his principles.

"Ugh! You are so exasperating! You're sounding more and more like Arthur Weasley!" Narcissa throws herself out of her chair and begins flouncing around the room.

The door is thrown open and Severus re-enters the room. "There are worse people he could sound like! Arthur Weasley is a good man and his children are happy! Can you say the same of Draco is you don't accept this, Narcissa? I'm proud of you, baby; you did the right thing." Severus walks over and sits on the arm of Lucius' chair. Lucius puts his arm around Severus' waist.

"You're just as bad as he is, Severus! I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day Lucius Malfoy would have and voice such opinions. I won't allow my son to do this to his future." Narcissa says firmly.

Lucius uses a wordless spell to call his wand to him and he and Severus instantly have their wands on Narcissa. "If you threaten him or tell him that he's a terrible person because of this then you will have to deal with both of us, do you understand? I would rather you not have a relationship with Draco than to do that to him. You would crush him and I will not allow you to do that." Lucius growls at Narcissa.

"If only you were this determined about things when he was young maybe we wouldn't be in this mess! This is all your fault, you freak!" Narcissa steps forward and shoves Lucius.

"You can blame me all you want, Narcissa, but don't take it out on our son! Draco deserves better from you! Just be happy for him and proud of him for once in your life. His confidence is peaking right now and I want that to continue. I will never jeopardize his relationship as long as he's happy. You need to go. Please contact me ahead of time before you want to see me again." Lucius crosses his arms across his chest.

"Thanks for all your help, Lucius." Narcissa says sarcastically. She Disapparates with a loud pop.


	28. I Can't Make Her Understand

Lucius flops into the armchair he was sitting in. Narcissa has always been emotionally exhausting. "I hope she listens to me." Lucius murmurs.

"You did so well, Lucius. You defended your son in a way that would make Draco proud of you. Draco couldn't ask you to do anything else for him. He's going to have to deal with his mother eventually. I didn't think she was going to be quite so harsh." Severus says gently.

"She's never had any qualms about saying anything to me. She was trying to get me to react. I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me get angry at her. She's not worth it. I won't let her get to me. She's not an integral part of my life anymore. She doesn't get to order me around anymore. It's an unacceptable way of trying to get things done." Lucius is determined that his ex-wife will not get what she wants this time.

"She has some nerve. She knows you and she weren't happy. She'd rather sentence her son to a lifetime of misery in a marriage than to see him in a relationship with another man. That doesn't make sense. She clearly doesn't understand what this means to Draco." Severus reassures Lucius.

Lucius leans his head on Severus' knee. "No, Narcissa doesn't understand. It's up to use to support Draco. Narcissa isn't going to be any help. Draco is going to need our advice and help. I'm not going to abandon my son when his mother is abandoning him because of his lifestyle. It's not fair to him."

Severus feels a pool of moisture on his knee and knows that Lucius is crying over the whole situation. "You can't blame yourself for the way Narcissa reacted. The way she reacted is nothing to do with you. You have to stay strong for your son. I will always support you, but you have to take control of this situation and protect your son. I will always be here when you need to talk."


	29. She Can't Bother Us Anymore

Lucius runs his fingers down the side Severus' translucent face and stretches up on his knees to kiss Severus passionately. He wants Severus to know how important this conversation is to him. Lucius practically climbs into Severus' lap. "I love you, Severus."

Severus hugs Lucius tightly. "I love you too, my darling. Why don't we go to bed and then you can be as close to me as you want?"

Lucius sniffs softly and nods against Severus' body. If he thought he was exhausted by the emotionality of the day before Narcissa showed up it's ten times worse now. Severus scoops his distraught lover up in his arms. Severus walks over to the bed and lays Lucius down on the bed. Lucius immediately curls up in a ball and continues to cry.

Severus climbs onto the bed behind Lucius and rubs slow circles on Lucius' back. "It's going to be okay." Severus whispers.

"I feel like my world is falling apart." Lucius sobs.

"I'm always here for you. I'm not going anywhere. We can fix this. It will be okay, I promise." Severus says gently. Lucius rolls over to face Severus and sighs heavily. Severus reaches out and wipes away Lucius' tears. Severus lifts Lucius up and holds Lucius against his chest. Severus lies back on the bed and draws Lucius with him. Severus waves his wand to extinguish the lights in the room. He also makes sure the fire goes down a little bit. Severus hopes he's being a reassuring presence for Lucius. He notes that Lucius is still holding him quite tightly. Lucius also hasn't moved yet. Severus shifts slightly to move his arm that is under Lucius' body and quickly falling asleep. "Now sleep. The world will look a lot brighter tomorrow, especially without Narcissa barging in."

"Why won't Narcissa be dropping in again?" Lucius asks drowsily.

"I blocked her from our Floo. She can't get through now. Now sleep. I love you." Severus presses a kiss to Lucius' forehead and watches him fall asleep before he joins him.


End file.
